Hashuzoh
by fluffy-rakia
Summary: Yugi and Ryou drift away as they are ignored, falling in the unlikeliest of hands. Years later, whispers of a legendary organization begin to circulate, their main assassins: an amethyst eyed boy and a white-haired angel. MarMal Eventual AteYug RyoBak
1. Too Much

**A/N: I have no idea whatsoever how this story is going to turn out. So just bear with me if I'm a bit slow at updating! I don't know what the pairings will be so I need input.**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did Yami Bakura would be mine.

Summary: Atemu finally has his own body thanks to the gods wish for him to make up for his past life. But now everyone is seems to have no time for Yugi, who is drifting further and further away from the group. When Yugi find out Ryou was treated the same way by Bakura they become fast friends. Will they ever return to Domino the same?

"…" dialogue

'…' thoughts

Chapter 1: Too Much

Yugi didn't look up as the door closed with a loud bang behind him or when his once best friends' laughter came though the closed doorway. Looking sadly at the floor, Yugi eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he recalled the times that his friends were _his._ The times when thoughts of death, pain, hate, and hopelessness weren't clouding his head. Lifting his head up, a broken boy, clear, expressive, amethyst eyes full of laughter, hope, and joy, now shone devoid of emotion except sadness and pain. Yugi's tri-colored hair was limp and dirty from weeks without washing and his body looked like a skeleton.

As he heard the laughter filtering in from the cracks in the door, Yugi smiled, a small, sad smile that had the power to bring even the emotionless to tears as the familiar pain stabbed though his heart. '_I was foolish enough to ever think that they were my friends, all along they were here for _him_ and not me. Never me…and who blames them. _He_ is the confident one, the strong one, the perfect one. I'm…I'm just a weak, little boy who can't do anything.._.'

Ever since Atemu gained a body after Battle City, he had slowly begun to take over Yugi's life. First his friends – who he found out later were never really his friends in the first place and only stayed with him for Atemu – began to abandon him time and time again. His grandfather tried to comfort him but soon stopped acknowledging him all together in favor of focusing on his new branch of business given to him by the request of Atemu from Seto Kaiba. Yugi's grandfather worshipped the ground he walked on after that. And if that wasn't enough they all ignored him, when he tried to be optimistic in the beginning and involved in the group as much as possible, they just brushed him off. His so-called friends didn't even acknowledge him anymore; he was just a shadow, not worthy enough to be in their presence.

When he heard the door close and the house become silent Yugi got up. '_I bet none of them even paid me any thought whatsoever. It certainly shows when they don't even see if I'm in the house or not_.'

A painful memory resurfaced as the boy walked slowly down the stairs. Yugi remembered, he had walked into the living room to go to the kitchen for a drink when he over heard the conversation.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"_He is good for nothing, why do you let him live here anyway?" Mai said her sugary voice arrogant and frustrated. Yugi could imagine the busty blonde checking her painted nails at this point, making sure she stayed perfectly perfect all the time._

"_Because he can do the chores and clean the house, after all a king needs a few servants." Yami replied, leaning against the wall. His blonde bangs surely hanging over his head in a way that made girls sighed and giggle to the extreme._

_Just as he predicted, a highly flirtatious giggle escaped Anzu. "You're so kind Atemu." She gushed. "That boy doesn't even deserve to be in the same country as you."_

"_I know." Atemu replied, his very voice telling of the arrogant smirk that adorned his lips. Then the worst came, they all laughed._

XxXxXxXxXxX

They had laughed and talked like he wasn't even there. That had happened a week ago and now they took every possible chance they got to harass him. Shaking his mind out of his memory reserve, Yugi opened the door to the living room, intending to go into the kitchen; however his hopes were dashed when he was stopped by none other than Atemu and company. Atemu smirked at him while the rest of the group snarled in disgust at his appearance.

"I knew if you thought we were gone you would come out!" Atemu exclaimed triumphantly, his eyes glancing over his body in barely held back disgust.

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. '_Wow, what an accomplishment._' He thought sarcastically, enjoying the slight momentary feeling of insulting his attacker, even if he couldn't hear it.

"Now get us snacks and drinks while you go to the kitchen."

Yugi eyes narrowed in anger, something that happened quite often recently. "I'm not your personal slave! Go get the food yourself!" He snapped his posture defiant and stubborn.

Too late, Yugi realized it was the wrong thing to do. Atemu hated people who defied him, especially in public. Atemu's eyes now narrowed with rage and a hand rose and slapped Yugi on his right cheek. Even at the peak of his health, Yugi had been light for a fifteen year-old boy and now with his body malnourished, Yugi fell to the floor heavily.

"How dare you speak to me like that, lowlife! You should be glad that I even allow you to live here!" Atemu snarled at Yugi as he repeatedly slapped and hit him with no remorse. Even as he was thrown to the ground, Yugi didn't flinch or cry out at the sharp, stinging blows marred his skin. He didn't even feel hurt at the fact that Joey and Tristan joined in the beating like it was a favorite pastime. He had no more tears left for them, he wouldn't cry anymore, not for people like them.

'_I have felt much worse than this._' Yugi thought even as the girls giggled in amusement. God, how anyone thought they were attractive was beyond him.

Yugi let his body rest on the floor for some time after they left him before getting up and going back to his room, forgetting the reason why he wanted to go to the kitchen in the first place. He took out his duffel bag and threw everything that meant something to him in it, along with a few clothes, a couple of knick-knacks he threw in the bag also.

His hand brushed a hard, metal object, cool to the touch and made out of heavy material, the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi hesitated; the object was the catalyst of introducing Yugi to Atemu in the first place. Biting his bottom lip, Yugi made up his mind and took the millennium item, fastening the large piece around his neck and slipping it under the large sweater he had thrown over himself.

Rummaging through his desk, Yugi searched for the ticket that would take him to Egypt, fingers wrapping around the black, velvet box deep within his drawer. Clicking it open, Yugi gingerly lifted the ticket like lifting a hen's egg from beneath the hen, from underneath instead of above. This was his ticket to freedom. Below the ticket glinted something that Yugi had completely forgot about, another piece of powerful jewelry. An all-knowing eye stared back as he traced the outline of the Millennium Necklace.

A gift from a person that meant a lot to him, a woman who desired to protect the pharaoh and thus needed to protect him when the two had shared the same body. Just as much as she wanted to protect the pharaoh, she had wanted to protect Yugi as well from the dangers of being associated with the ancient being.

Quickly coming to a decision, Yugi grasped the necklace and tied that around his neck making sure to slip it under the collar too. He wasn't worried that the two metal objects would be detected by the security gates at the airport. The magic within the two ancient artifacts bent the magnetic fields around them in such a way that they would slip by unnoticed.

Getting out of his pajamas pants, Yugi threw those in the duffel bag and dressed in his usual leather pants and went out of the house to take the next bus to the airport. _'No one is going to miss me anyway. They'll probably miss beating me up and ordering me around but that's all. But that won't happen when I come back. If I ever come back._' As Yugi look out the bus windows at the blur of buildings he made a silent vow to become stronger.

The airport was bustling; it was easy to blend in among the people. Just like Yugi thought, the metal detectors didn't make a sound when he passed through, causing an uncharacteristic smirk to adorn his face.

As Yugi was boarding he saw a blob of white hair ahead of him. The distinctive spikes that some how looked soft even when they narrowed to a point made Yugi gasp. Another larger state of surprise hit the small teen when the white blob turned around. "R-ryou?"

The said boy looked up from the ground in confusion and a bit of panic, which turned into relief when he saw Yugi. "Oh, hi Yugi."

'_That's weird, why would Ryou panic like that?_' Yugi shoved the thought away from his head. '_It's probably nothing. I would panic too, if somebody called my name right now…_'

Turning his mind away from his current thoughts, Yugi's forehead furrowed and asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ryou pointed out, his hand absently rubbing his forearm.

Nodding, Yugi kept silent as they took their seats, which were conveniently right next to each other. As the plane took off they were silent through out nearly half of the ride when Yugi decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ryou, you want to know why I'm taking a flight to Egypt. Am I correct?"

Ryou nodded.

"It's because…it's because no one wants me around any more. My friends don't acknowledge me. Heck, they even laugh when I'm insulted or beaten."

Ryou's soft brown eyes widened.

"Really? ­I never thought that would happen to you, I mean you and your friends used to be so close."

"Keywords in that sentence: used to be. Before I found out that they were only my friends because of Atemu." Yugi replied bitterly.

"Well, I have my own confession: My friends – your friends – ignore me too. And they also harass me when they're over." Ryou whispered.

Yugi's expression twisted into one of confusion. "But you can just not invite them, can't you? Atemu is always the one who invites them over to the house. You obviously don't like them anymore so who's.....­Oh, it's Bakura, isn't it?"

Ryou nodded sadly, wringing his hand at the memories. "And the thing is he seems to enjoy it as well. My connection with him was severed some time ago."

Yugi thought about it. "Yeah, mine was cut off too. I guess I never notice because it was a small thing and I hated Atemu by then."

Ryou's eyes widened to saucers.

"What?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's just I never heard you say the word hate before. But I feel the same, I absolutely despised Bakura now. I thought I could get along with him in the beginning but now ­I know it won't ever work." Ryou sighed, burying his face in his hands.

Yugi nodded in agreement, comforting his friend as much as he could by rubbing soothing circles on his back. Finding another person in the same situation made them both feel immense relief. They pour out their stories from the beginning and by the end of the flight they knew each better than they knew themselves.

"Hey Yugi you have any idea where you'll be staying in Egypt?" Ryou asked, staring out the window of the plane, the loud buzz of the engine filling his ears now that the serious subject had passed.

"I was hoping to go to Malik's place to ask if I can stay, but I really never thought about it. And of course you can come with me."

Ryou smiled as Yugi read exactly what was on his mind. A few more hours passed before the plane landed and both of them getting what little belongings they had, went to the area where Malik lived.

_After a few hours…_

"Yugi, do you know where you're going?" Ryou sweat dropped as Yugi turned around shaking his head frantically in every direction, trying to find some sign of someone they knew.

Sighing again, Ryou said, "Didn't Malik say they lived on the outskirts of town? Let's try there."

Yugi nodded, following Ryou. When they reached the outskirts of town, Yugi, in a moment of klutziness, tripped over a small pebble. Expecting the hard ground, Yugi braced himself for the pain. But the pain never came as two muscular arms wrapped around his thin waist, preventing his fall. Yugi cracked open his eyes. A handsome, blonde, lavender-eyed teenager stared back at him, smirking crazily with a maniacal glint of laughter in his eyes.

"Well, well, what's the pharaoh's light doing here in the middle of the desert?" The smirk widened as Yugi's eyes widened in what he thought was fear but was in fact realization.

"Malik? What no, you're Marik!" Yugi exclaimed tackling Marik down. "By Ra, I thought we would never find you and Malik in a thousand years!"

"Huh?" Marik said, his deep voice conveying confusion and raising an eyebrow for dramatic effect. "What happened to the 'beware of the psycho maniac' phase?"

"Nah, I wasn't scared of you from the beginning. Anyway how can I be scared of you when you saved me from hurting myself?" Yugi said grinning, getting out of Marik's hold while he was busy muttering about how hikaris and backbones shouldn't be put together in the same sentence. "Anyway, where's Malik?"

"Over here!" said the non-psycho – maybe a bit psycho – teenager.

"Ok...um, couldmeandRyoumaybeumstaywithyouguysbecauseouryamisabusedusandwewenttoEgyptandhavenowheretogo." Yugi said, mouth moving a mile a minute. "So can we?" Yugi continued hopefully.

Marik and Malik blinked for a couple of seconds before Malik replied. "If I think I know what you're saying then sure you guys can come live with us. Actually we'll be glad to have some company!" Malik smiled warmly. "Maybe you could help me break Marik's bad habit of raiding the fridge at night."

Marik glowered. "I'm fine with them living with us but I'm not babysitting them."

Malik shook his head; his other half was such a child. "I can tell you. Ryou told me everything while you were saving Yugi from hitting the ground."

"Okay then shall we go?" Ryou piped up. Yugi and Ryou followed Marik and Malik to their underground home, knowing that this was the best decision they had ever made.

"I do _not_ 'raid' the refrigerator. It's only a midnight snack!"

A disbelieving snort. "Of course, half of the entire week's supply of food consists of your 'midnight snack'."

"I'm a growing being! Being trapped so long in the Shadow Realm takes a toll on body strength! I need that food!"

"It's been months already and during that time you haven't used any shadow magic. Even you should have recovered by now."

"…" A guilty glance away.

"Marik…have you been using shadow magic without my permission?"

"…"

"Marik!"

"I'll get rusty!"

"That's no excuse!"

Yugi brought up a hand to hide the giggles that were threatening to erupt, Marik was so – so not like the Marik he was used to. He was happier it seemed, no longer bloodthirsty. Yugi's intuition was nagging him that his transformation had something to do with the worried blonde Egyptian who was currently scolding Marik.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in Japan Atemu stared dumbly at the note in his hand. Joey pried the note away from Atemu as Tristan pried a similar note away from Bakura who happened to drop by looking more than pissed off and perhaps maybe a little shocked. Joey read the note, his face growing pale with every word.

_This is Yugi. If you haven't notice by now, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, (actually it would be uncharacteristic of you if you did). Anyway if you haven't noticed by now I'm gone. I bet you guys will be happy to hear this next part, the reason why I left. All of you drove me away. I was isolated, harass, and step on. If you feel guilty and terrible than good, I got my point across. Now that that's off my chest I can say goodbye to you all. I hope that I never see you guys any time soon in the far future!_

_Yugi_

The paper slipped out of Joey's hands and on the floor, where it was picked up by Anzu who read it with tears in her blue eyes and gave it to a solemn Duke and Tristan, who had given the note Bakura brought to Joey.

_If anyone bothers to read this, then here goes. To all the people who abused me, I hate you with a passion I never had. I'm not a person to hate someone but you guys gave me no choice. How can anyone not hate the people who abused, harass, and secluded them? I don__'t__ know when I__'m__ coming back or if I__'__ll ever come back. I don__'__t care anymore._

_Ryou_

Atemu began gripping the paper tightly after Tristan handed it back to him, muttering with self-loathing. "It's my fault. ­It's my entire fault. Why didn't I realize it sooner?" And a bunch of other nonsense that the others for the first time in a long time tuned out. Joey, Tristan, and Tea had the grace to act shocked by the two notes, while Bakura reverted back to his cold, impassive expression.

While all of them had different reactions, they were all thinking the same thing. '_Where in the world are you guys?'_

**A/N: This chapter totally sucked grammar wise when I first uploaded it and lacked a lot of detail, it's better now, I hope.... If you have any ideas or any improvements then tell me ok! (More the ideas though, need more ideas!­) Oh and I'm fixing the chapter until chapter five, so you may chose to delete the alerts telling you that it's a new chapter...**

**Fluffy ^_^**


	2. An Odd Twist of Fate

**A/N: Curse my grandparent's computer! I had a brilliant idea, wrote it AND save it. The next day it tells me there's a memory block and it can't open the document!!! Okay, rant over with. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer: Nope, I no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: (Look at first chapter)

Chapter 2: An Odd Twist of Fate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fate and destiny. Many ponder these words but none can truly understand them. But they aren't meant to be understood. They're meant to be obeyed and considered. No, not the words themselves that need to obeyed, it's the things they represent that many people wonder about that needs to be obeyed. What is that exactly? Well no one knows that's why it's a mystery. To be told it's your destiny to save the world, however, is an entirely different thing. And to actually save it along with your friends and a spirit that resides in a golden piece of jewelry around your neck, then to be made to flee for your life by the very person that swore to protect you. It sucks doesn't it?

These thoughts ran abundant though a tri-colored boy's head. Actually this wasn't a boy; it was a man, a man of twenty years of age to be exact. The said man knew that these thoughts shouldn't be in his head right now. That thought was confirm when a blade hissed past his throat millimeters from its destination.

'_Damn it all! Why do these thoughts have to come now!_' The man cursed inwardly and cursed some more when he saw the smirk adorning his opponent's face but on the outside the man didn't even flinch when the blade cut deep into his shoulder instead of his throat.

"Tsk. Tsk, Yugi, your losing your touch." The other man smirked as he saw the blade draw a fair amount of blood.

"Shut up Toka, you bastard!! You won't be so cocky when I slit your throat and send you to hell!" Yugi replied sneering back at him.

Toka just laughed. "You? I've seen you fight, _little one_. It's pathetic. You couldn't kill a fly." He taunted.

'_Little one…­he called me that once, before it become less affectionate and turned into a taunting pronoun. Well I won't let anyone call me that now!_' Yugi lunged at Toka fighting with new ferocity. Toka however took it differently.

"Desperate now aren't we? ­Well so much sweeter to see you fall." Toka increased the power with his attacks but Yugi dodged them with ease.

Smirking Yugi said with venom dripping in his every word. "How can you destroy me if you can't even get a direct hit?! You haven't even seen me fight bastard! The fight you saw with me and my companions was just playful frolicking! I wasn't a bit serious. And I wasn't going to bring out my full power but now I reconsider. Die!"

With those words Yugi blurred with speed that wasn't associated with people his size and relished the look of pure terror as Toka realized that he was about to die. Blood splattered to the ground soon after and a thud of a dead body resounded in the dark alleyway. Yugi bent to retrieve his knife which was currently embedded in Toka chest directly where the heart should be. Wiping it on the dead man's shirt Yugi put it back in the holster before disposing of all traces that lead people to believe that a fight had occurred. Finishing, he left the alley, leaving a feeling of death behind to live in the narrow space in favor of going back to the hideout.

A few hours later Yugi was in dense forest that could only inhabit the terrains of Canada. To a person viewing him, it seemed that he walked this path all his life, never once pausing or showing signs of hesitation in his steps. Veering toward the left, Yugi walked for another mile or so before stopping at a lake. Stooping, he fished around for something in the water and pulled out a dirty piece of rope or what look like a rope. Yugi pulled one end of the rope and with blinding speed tied a complicated knot. Nothing happened for a moment before the ground rumbled slightly and a hidden door outlined itself on the ground. Pulling up on it, Yugi disappeared into its depths, the door closing behind him without a sound and the world outside continuing its daily routine.

As Yugi descended, an unknown light source flickered on and led his way. Passing by a couple of doors, Yugi opened one and stepped inside. The room was bare except for the black half-sphere that was attached to the ceiling. Yugi stepped under it and the sphere scanned his body, asking a few questions that confirmed it was him. Actually it wasn't the sphere that was asking the questions it was Ryou. The machine was connected to a computer in Ryou's room that held programs that scanned and identified the person. If the person wasn't on the list and the computer wasn't set to the program that added new people then the scanner immediate flare an alarm, close the door and began shooting lasers through the sphere. Fortunately for Yugi his profile was added a while back.

The sphere having done its work stopped shining an eerie red and Yugi proceeded to the next room directly across. All of the rooms could be accessed by the scanner that scanned your hand, eye and voice before accepting one's self in and that was all after one completed the scan in the previous room. The next room was neat but far from bare. It contains files that list everything from the person who was killed by the assassin to the assassin's hair color. Yugi, familiar with the process, entered in everything and anything the computer asked him and then put the file in its appropriate place. This room was Yugi and Malik's domain. They knew every single thing that went on it missions and everyone's schedule. Only Marik didn't have an 'office job', he was the head torture specialist and partner in crime to Malik and himself.

Yugi walking out of the room, passed another door, and stopped at a wall and lightly pushed on it in a certain spot. The wall pushed in and formed into a doorway. Going in the scenery drastically changed, the cold hallways of their working place were replaced by warm contours of color and furnishings. Yugi smiled for the first time that day, his amethyst eyes exuding a peaceful happiness.

Knocking on a door, and then opening it a smile broke on his face. "Hey, Malik, Marik I'm gone for a couple of days and this happens?"

The said people jumped into wakefulness but then fell off the bed in a mass of arms and legs. Yugi just laughed outright at their situation. When Malik and Marik righted themselves, they blushed profusely. Yugi let his outright laugh tune down into a snicker. Marik, trying to break the awkwardness in the room, replied with his usual attitude.

"What about you?! Huh! What kind of person barges into someone's bedroom! Unannounced too!"

"Unannounced? I knocked for like 10 minutes before I opened the door. But nooooo, you guys probably didn't hear because you were too involved with each other." Yugi's grin widened when his objective to make Malik's blush increase to the maximum.

Malik face was ten different shades of pink. "J-just because you aren't involved in a relationship doesn't mean you have to tease us!"

Yugi smirked. "On the contrary my beloved friend I must or you two wouldn't care where or when you two do it. And I prefer to keep my mind perfectly innocent of your hobbies." Yugi finish with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

Malik merely huffed indignantly. "Well anyway how did it go? Did you get him?"

"When have I not? Of course, I entered it in the book. If you want to look at it later, it's the first one in my file, Malik."

Malik nodded.

"Anyway, have you guys seen Ryou? I still haven't finished my chess match with him."

Both of them thought for a minute, Malik shook his head but Marik said, "Yea, he said that he was working on updates for his computer." Marik shook his head. "That guy's obsessed."

"Again?" Yugi asked incredulously. Marik shrugged. "Oh well see you later, don't do anything too naughty okay?" Yugi exited muttering something along the lines of installing soundproof walls in Marik's and Malik's room.

Somewhere down the hall a white-hair, chocolate-eyed handsome man of twenty worked diligently on his precious computer. Sweat poured down his face as he carefully screwed and installed the microchip that he updated back onto the motherboard. Finishing, he looked proudly at his piece of work. Now the computer could go on automatic but still could be stopped and turned onto manual with the correct password. Wiping his brow, the white hair technician typed in the chosen password and started to clean up when a knock on the door disrupted him.

Without looking up he said, "Come in Yugi."

The said person stood in the doorway leaning against the frame, his lean arms folding across his a tone but thin chest. Cocking his head to the side, Yugi gave him a small smile. "I've always wondered how you do that, Ryou."

Ryou shrugged. "Pure logic. Malik and Marik were enjoying each other and no one else can come in this part of the house. Besides the computer scanned you in." Ryou replied pointing at the seemly normal piece of technology.

Yugi formed a small 'o' with his mouth. "Do you want to continue our game of chess?" Yugi asked crouching down to Ryou's level.

"Sure we never got to see who was best, the technician or the strategist." Ryou replied winking. "But after I clean up. I wouldn't put it past Marik to put my tools and gear somewhere where even I wouldn't be able to find them, and I constructed this building."

With Yugi's help, they cleaned up in no time. Setting up the chess board, they arranged it like it was last time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Shouts could be heard ringing though the underground house.

"That's not true at all! You're the one who cheated! Don't blame me!" Shouted an outraged voice.

"Of course it's true! I clearly saw you make that move Yugi, you can't take it back!" replied an equally angry voice.

"How can I take it back if I never played it in the first place? You just don't want to admit I'm right Ryou and that _you_ lost!" Yugi replied smirking triumphantly.

"No way!! I would never lose to you!" Screamed Ryou and somewhere down the hall two people groaned in discontentment.

Marik threw his head back, willing himself _not_ to kill his friends but it was just so tempting! Peeking at his lover he was amazed to see him total calm and happy like there weren't two screaming nutcases a few doors down and they could hear them loud and clear.

Nudging Malik, Marik said, "Why are you so calm? You usually freak about this even more than I do."

"Huh, what did you say?" Malik said before reaching for his ears and pulling out two earplugs. Marik just blinked at them. "What? I knew that the moment Yugi and Ryou have chess match, even why they do is beyond me, that it'll end like this. I mean it only happened about a thousand times! And every one of those times I want to rip out their throats, but strangely you're the one who stops me."

Marik pouted at him. "Awww! I'm hurt! You don't think I can be nice to others besides you. Or maybe it's because you're jealous?" Marik raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'm not jealous! It's just that you've become a lot nicer these past few years! I remember that four years ago, you didn't trust them to go any where except their rooms without an escort! And you were always threatening them that you would throw them out if they did anything suspicious! Yugi thought you were still angry for that comment about him not being afraid of you but I told him that it was me who told you to save him and Yugi got even more confused! Why were you mean to Yugi and Ryou during the first few years?" Malik said in all one breath, clothed chest heaving after pouring out his thoughts.

Marik sweat dropped, staring at his giddy lover. "Why did I ever fall in love with you?"

Malik broke into a big grin. "Because I'm your opposite and drop-dead sexy!"

"Only because you look like me!" Marik retorted, enjoying the verbal combat.

Malik swatted Marik's head. "Anyway don't avoid the question!"

"What question?" Marik blinked innocently.

Malik swatted him again. "You know the question!"

"Okay, okay I give! Just stop with the hitting!" Marik cried and settled down a good distance away from Malik but close enough to touch him. He answered the question. "Well you know how when they came to us, they were broken." Malik nodded. "It was too soon to be nice to them."

At this, Malik's expression grew in confusion. "What do you mean? Shouldn't we have comforted them more at that time?"

Marik shook his head. "If we had comforted them then they would still be weak and broken now. It was too soon to comfort them because they would have been in even more pain, thinking that we would try to get close to them only to betray them. It was better if we let them heal first and then let them interact with us. I only threatened them to show that I would offer no pity or sympathy for them. They needed that; they needed to know that someone hadn't changed much. That helped them to face reality. You could comfort them a little because they expected you to. If I had started comforting those two like you did…well, just be glad I didn't."

Malik stared, gapping at him. "Who are you?! What have you done with Marik?!"

Marik just sweat dropped as Malik pointed a finger at him threateningly. "I _am_ Marik, you idiot. Why would I let someone capture me? They wouldn't be able to impersonate me anyway. I'm too good looking for anyone to."

Malik lowered his finger. "That's more like the Marik I know. Anyway, how did you know that?"

"Hn. I was just observant. You had to be when you try to take over the world." Marik replied smugly before leaping at Malik.

With Malik under him, Marik swooped down capturing Malik's lips with his own, pressing hard on the willing mouth. Malik moaned as he let Marik's tongue into his wet cavern and caress his tongue gently. Going downward, Marik unbuttoned Malik's shirt before taking off his own with one hand. Breaking off the kiss, Marik attacked his love's neck biting and nipping furiously, marking him with small love bites. Stopping at the junction between the shoulder and neck, Marik flicked out his tongue and smirked when Malik gasped. Happy, Marik sucked and licked the spot over and over again marking Malik thoroughly. Marik was about to go further when he noticed something in his stupor. There were no shouts or screams from Yugi or Ryou about their chess match.

Dimly through his haze of lust, he thought. '_I wonder if they made up. That would be a first_.' Then Marik noticed two figures in the doorway.

"Umm, are we interrupting something?" Ryou asked, staring in mild amusement and high embarrassment at the pair.

Marik was about to snap at them saying in affirmative but Malik pushed him off to retrieve his shirt.

Marik scowled at Yugi and Ryou. "Now look what you did! Malik doesn't want to play anymore!"

Yugi looked at him. "I can see why. Who would want to continuing making out in front of two people, both oddly disturbed by your sex-deprivation?"

"I would!" Replied Marik, ignoring the last comment about his sex-drive.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "_Only_ you would!"

Marik scowled again. Malik just look at him trying to hold back laughter but not quite succeeding.

"Anyway do you guys even know where you are?" Ryou asked. "I would dub this place a bad choice for a sexual intercourse."

"Ummm, in our rooms?" Malik replied weakly. This time Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Look around, I don't see any of the weird stuff you and Marik have in our bedrooms."

Doing as told Malik saw that they were not in their rooms. "Yea, you're right. We're in the weapon room. Wait! Hey, take that back!"

Yugi said, "Take what back?"

"We don't have weird stuff in our rooms!" Malik retorted, obviously knowing that Yugi was playing stupid.

"Yea, whatever. We were fighting about the chess match when we noticed that none of you were coming to break us up so we decided to fight it out and we came to the weapon room, only to find Marik already to screw you into oblivion." Yugi explained going past Marik and a heavily blushing Malik to get his weapons.

"Hey, Marik didn't we decide to have a spar? That's why we came here right?" Malik questioned.

Marik nodded and got up. All four of them retrieved their favorite weapons. For Yugi it was a katana blade and shuriken, deadly and graceful with flexibility and accuracy. Marik's chosen was a whip that grew spikes at the slight incline of pressure and throwing knives for long distances. Malik had two daggers and throwing knives as well. Ryou's choice of weapons also reflected his accurate and meticulous characteristics, throwing needles and two long thin daggers that could slice cleanly though a person's ribs.

All four of them then went to the locked door connected to the living room. Marik opened it with his the millennium rod strap to his waist and they all went inside.

"You know, Ryou, you're a genius to build a security system that reacts to the shadow magic of our items." Marik complimented.

Ryou smirked. "I know and it's a good thing Yugi and I took our millennium items with us when we left."

The training room was huge easily the size of a football stadium. The four immediate spread out Marik and Malik near one end of the stadium and Yugi and Ryou on the other end. Each of them waited for the other to attack. Finding an opening, Yugi lashed out with his katana at Ryou's left side, using a sweeping motion that would have cut him in half if Ryou hadn't used one of his daggers to block at the last second. Yugi's sharp eyes took in everything including Ryou's other hand that was about to plunge the other dagger into his side. Applying more force with his katana, Yugi whacked the first dagger out of Ryou hand with a kick and pivoted with his foot to make his sword meet the other dagger head on. Metal against metal rang out across the field. At the same time both Yugi and Ryou leaped up and away from the other landing about thirty feet away from each other. Quickly Ryou did a flip back, putting more space between Yugi and him while in the process retrieving his other dagger. Twirling both daggers, Ryou's hands blurred as he threw them at Yugi.

Yugi's deep, pale purple eyes narrowed. '_Ryou wouldn't throw his daggers at me it's the only defense he has against my katana! So those must be,_' Yugi dodged all of them by leaping up into the air again. '_Senbon!_'

Ryou smirked. "Yes, now I've got you right where I want you!" Throwing the senbon with deadly accuracy, they headed straight for Yugi's most delicate and important organs. Anticipating this, Yugi, instead of using his katana to block the needles, he twisted to his side, most narrowly missing his side, and dove for Ryou. Wide-eyed, Ryou saw Yugi blur and then cool metal was touching his neck. Ryou grunted.

"That was unexpected, Yugi and very reckless of you. You don't usually take risks like that."

"Well I saw no flaws with trying that move. If you had gotten out of the way then I would also not have gotten any worse for wear." Yugi replied.

Ryou grinned. "Always the strategist."

Yugi grinned back. "Thanks for the compliment. One more win for me! Now what was it? 159 to 158?"

"Don't get too cocky Yugi! I'll win next time, ­you just got lucky!" Ryou scowled.

Yugi just shook his head at Ryou's childish antics. Checking for wounds, he pulled out the senbon that managed to hit and handed them to Ryou, who was looking at the other end of the field. Yugi sweat dropped as he saw Marik and Malik still battle it out, cuts all over them and crazy grins adorning their faces. "Sometimes I think those two like fighting each other more than we do."

Ryou shrugged. "I'm taking a shower, how about you?"

Yugi was about to reply when his stomach growled loudly. Ryou grinned. "I think you better eat something before you faint Yugi."

Mumbling, Yugi went the opposite way they came in to the kitchen and Ryou went back into the living room to go to his room. Opening the fridge Yugi's eyebrow twitched as he saw left over pizza and all series of junk food. '_I really need to go shopping for some food. I'm gone for five days and all the healthy food has been replaced._' Sighing, Yugi warmed up a plain piece of pizza and then proceed to eat it. All of a sudden, red flashed throughout the building in a pattern of one second per flash.

The alarm was tripped.

**A/N: God, that took a long time to rewrite. I didn't know it took so much time and effort to correct mistakes. I have new respect for betas (though I don't have one). I hope its better!**


	3. To Remember the Past

**A/N: I¡¯m really running out of ideas. I think that I might get Yugi and co. and Atemu and co. to meet pretty soon, (I¡¯m working on it!) though I don¡¯t know when. Enjoy the chapter!**

Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters.

Summary: Look at first chapter.

Chapter 3: To Remember the Past

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yugi immediately dropped his food and made a dash for Ryou's room. Hearing the door slam from another part of the underground building Yugi knew that Marik and Malik were heading the same way he was.

BOOM!!

Yugi ran into two hard objects. Falling backwards, Yugi twisted his body and used his hand to propel himself up and over the offending objects and into Ryou's open room. Turning back, Yugi sweatdropped as the 'offending objects' were getting off the floor.

"Damn it Yugi! Why did you have to run into us!?" yelled Malik, who was untangling himself from Marik, who was sprawled unceremoniously on the floor. "And how are you so acrobatic!?"

Yugi waved off handily at them. "Not my fault you have no flexibility," Yugi added as an afterthought. "…­though you seem pretty flexible in your make out sessions."

Malik just glared at him, when all of the suddenly the glare disappeared. "Hey, we're getting off track, Ryou may need our help."

Both Yugi and Marik nodded and all three of them entered a door connected to Ryou's room. There Ryou was already typing furiously at the key board, hair dripping wet from the shower and dressed in only a towel to cover his lower half. Yugi, Malik, and Marik crowded around the glowing screen. After a while Malik asked.

"What happened?"

Ryou replied with a serious expression on his face, finger flying a mile a minute. "We've been hacked."

Malik gaped at him. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry it's only the first firewall but to even be able to go past that, this person must be good. However he isn't the only one who knows how to hack." With that Ryou typed even more furiously then before, if possible. Cracking into the foreign invader with unbelievable speed, Ryou typed in the decoded password and –

"Bingo, I'm in. Malik would you be so kind as to take over for me?"

"My pleasure!" Malik grinned. "I'll cause as much havoc on this guy's computer as humanly possible!"

While Malik was having his fun, Ryou went to another computer and wrote a program to stop the hacker from getting any further. Launching it, Ryou watched in satisfaction as the program worked perfectly, _too _perfectly.

"Yugi, Marik, I want you two to check the base, usual drill." Both of them nodded and followed Ryou's orders. Now usually both of them hated to follow orders but in this case they also knew who was best in this particular field, Ryou. Yugi's hands went to the millennium puzzle around his neck and concentrated on the magic in it. As usual the magic responded readily, wishing to please its master. Yugi felt his mind being lifted free from his body attached to it by only a thread, nearby Marik experienced the same thing.

Ryou glanced back at them. '_No matter how many times I see it, it never ceases to amaze me. How the puzzle and the rod could glow with such a soft light and how Yugi and Marik look like ancient and powerful being when basking in that light. I wonder if I look anything like that._'

Yugi's and Marik's eyes opened to reveal pale amethyst before receding. Yugi said the two words that put everyone on their guard immediately.

"Someone's here."

Marik nodded in confirmation.

Ryou thought for a brief amount of time and then nodded at Yugi and Marik, who both vanished immediately.

Yugi and Marik moved silently through the deserted hallways of the work base, blending with the shadows as if they weren't even there. Their shoes along with their training kept their movements silent and undetectable.

'_We have Ryou and Yugi to thank for our shoes._' Marik mused, looking back into his memory. '_Though I _did _have to make a sacrifice…_'

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Ryou and Yugi are at it again. They're fighting over a stinking chess match. A chess match of all things. I would understand if it was food but a chess match." Marik groaned, thoroughly exasperated at the noise they were making. "That's it. Those two are ruining my sleep! They're so going to get it!"_

_Marik stomped angrily to Ryou's room where they play chess most of the time. Throwing open the door, Marik glared silently at the two who were by now at each other's throats. If Marik wasn't so mad it would have made a humorous sight. Marik standing in the doorway dressed in a robe, his hair a total absolute mess, sticking to his face in some places while sticking straight up in others. With pink slippers on his feet, he would've looked as dangerous as a bunny, exempting for that murderous glare planted firm on his face (make that a rabid bunny). Include Yugi and Ryou on their knees with their hands around each others throats both of them dressed in pajamas with their hair relatively neat and you get a pretty funny sight._

"_What the hell are you doing!?" Marik growled out._

"…"

"_Answer me damn it or I'll break that stinking chess board!" That got a reaction out of them._

"_No you can't!" Yugi cried, lunging for the board and holding it to his chest._

"_What do you think we were doing? Arguing about whose better at chess!" Ryou replied. "And how did you get here without us hearing anyway?"_

_Yugi blinked. "Yea, how did you come without us hearing?"_

_It was Marik's turn to blink. "Huh, I stomped all the way here! You guy must have been deaf to not hear me."_

_Yugi shook his head. "Since either you or Malik always come looking like you are about to murder us. We pay extra careful to approaching footsteps. You said you stomped all the way here?"_

_Marik nodded. "Yea I didn't have time to put on my regular shoes so I just slip on my slippers."_

"_Let me see those slippers." Yugi replied. Marik handed over his pink slippers to Yugi who raised an eyebrow._

"_They were the only ones that felt comfortable okay." Marik glared attempting to cover his growing blush._

_Yugi didn't reply but looked over the slipper, particularly the bottom pressing his finger on the soft material. "Hmmm…"_

_Marik was getting impatient. "Well?"_

"_It's this material on the bottom of the slipper. It cushions the any sound that the wearer makes and spreads it out in the shoe, instead of the floor." Yugi said, "But this is just an educated guess....What?"_

_Marik was looking at him like he had three heads. "Your spending to much time with Ryou, he's rubbing off on you."_

_Ryou grinned. "It's not my fault if my greatness spreads to other people."_

_Yugi snorted. "Again I'm not sure. But I have a way to find out!"_

_Yugi face changed into a full blown grin as he pulled out a metal sheet and pan (where did he get those?). Putting the slipper on the bottom of the pan Yugi raised it high above his head and then brought it down on the metal sheet. Usually that kind of contact would have made a great clash of noise but Yugi blinked as he heard not a sound. "I guess I was right. ­Hey Ryou!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Can you make shoes out of this material? Marik has four pairs of these so that will be enough right?" Yugi asked_

"_Of course." Ryou said._

"_Hello? It's my slippers! Don't I get a say in this? Hey!! Where did you get those?!" Marik shouted as he saw Yugi pull out the rest of his slippers from seemly nowhere. '_Gotta learn how to do that._'_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Unbeknownst to Marik, Yugi was thinking back when he first came to Egypt in search for help and shelter.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Yugi welcomed the cool underground chambers that Malik had lived in for most of his life. '_Thank God I thought that I would be cooked like a lobster if we stayed in the sun any longer_.' Looking at his companions, Yugi saw that Ryou's body was taking it worse than his was. '_Now I feel bad I complaining even though Ryou got it much worse I than do. He'll have sunburns after this_.'_

_Yugi got depressed again. '_Sunburns are better than what we went through. So I wouldn't be surprised if Ryou doesn't complain at all_.'_

_Yugi saw Malik look at him sympathetically. '_No I don't want your sympathy…­it's too painful to be reminded of what happened_.'_

_Months later Yugi collapsed exhausted on the floor. "I can't take much more of this. I'll need to rest."_

_Marik hauled him back up on his feet. "You said you wanted to become stronger or was that just a lie?" He hissed at Yugi._

_Yugi didn't reply he was too out of breath. Malik helped him walk. "Marik don't be so harsh on him. He's never trained for anything in his life!"_

"_Hn."_

_Struggling out of Malik grip, Yugi managed to get the sentence out between gasps, "It –It's all r-right Malik, I-I'm fine, I can do this."_

_Malik looked at him in concern. "All right Yugi, but if Marik does anything to you tell me okay."_

_Yugi nodded._

XxXxXxXxX

Yugi mused, if he hadn't insisted on continuing training then he might not be where he was today.

"Yugi…" Malik hissed softly and gestured toward the right with slight tip of his head. Yugi nodded, and turning his head toward the direction that Marik pointed. A gasp was heard ringing throughout the hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yami couldn't believe it the words that Bakura had just said. Over the years they had develop a partner-acquaintance type relationship, not friends but not enemies. "W-what did you just say?"

"Are you deaf pharaoh? I said that I know where Ryou and Yugi are." Bakura smirked at Yami's reaction. '_Che. The weakling. Should've known he'll be like this, he let's his guard down much too readily._'

All of a sudden, Yami tackled Bakura and started shaking him crazily back and forth. "Where are they? Where are they? TELL ME!!"

Glaring, Bakura hissed. "Don't touch me, pharaoh."

"Where are they?!"

Throwing Yami off of him, Bakura grimaced, completely ignoring the male beside him who was rapidly losing patience. "Damn it pharaoh, you have an iron grip."

Yami glared holes into Bakura's head, wishing he could throttle the white-haired man. "WHERE. ­ARE. ­THEY?"

"Sheesh…so impatient, if you really want to know, they're somewhere in the middle of Canada." Bakura replied rubbing he shoulders.

"Canada?..."

"Yup."

"Why there?"

"How should I know?"

"Where did you get the information?"

"…"

"Where?" Yami said firmly, intensifying his glare.

"Kaiba."

"WHAT?!" Yami's eyes flew to Bakura's face. "You asked my arch-nemesis???!!!"

"I thought I was your arch-nemesis."

"Not since I knew the reason why you wanted to destroy me."

"­Damn."

"Anyway, how are we supposed to get to Canada?" Yami asked.

"­That's been taken care of by Kaiba." Yami's eyebrow flew up almost to his hairline.

"Why is Kaiba of all people helping us?" Yami asked suspicious.

"…"

"_Bakura._"

"All right, I kidnapped Mokuba and forced Kaiba to search for them with all of his technology equipment." Bakura replied.

Yami was silent for a moment, eyes hidden beneath a halo of hair. "Uh…­uh, pharaoh?"

"YOU DID WHAT? BAKURA, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!" Yami shouted at him.

Bakura threw his hands up in defense. "I was kidding! Kidding! Jeez, pharaoh, I thought you of all people would know what a changed man I am."

Yami twitched. As if.

After Yami calmed down, Bakura told what he really did. "I bribed Kaiba into it by saying I'll show him Blue Eyes White Dragon live and in front of him if he did it."

Yami twitched again, temper rising expotentially. "Do you think I'm stupid? You don't have enough power for that with out the millennium ring!"

"Okay fine! I hacked into Kaiba's mainframe and searched for them on my own. Then when I found them I booked tickets using Kaiba credit card. Oh and I took his credit card number. Happy now!" Bakura sneered at Yami.

Yami sighed. "Very. That's just like you. When?"

"In four hours."

Yami nodded. "Good, I'll meet you at the airport."

Bakura handed him the ticket. "At the airport." Turning Bakura was about to leave the game shop when he stopped at the door and turned his head smirking. "Oh and pharaoh…"

"Yeah?"

"I won the bet." Bakura took off before Yami could kick his ass to Anubis and back.

**A/N: Hmmm…is it just me or am I changing less and less...Oh well, guess that means I wrote better here than in the first chapter.**


	4. Happy Reunion?

**A/N: Yippee, another chapter!! I wonder if I can juggle two stories…Never know until I try! Enjoy the chapter! And thanks for the reviews! I love you, people!**

Summary: Look at previous chapters.

Disclaimer: Also look at previous chapters.

Dialogues are in previous chapters

Note: I'm not putting up the Summary, Disclaimer, and Dialogue anymore.

Chapter 4: Happy Reunion?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami fidgeted throughout the plane trip. Even in his sleep he squirmed and tossed in his sleep and Bakura was sick of it. He twitched as Yami's arm hit his leg _again_ in the last two minutes.

'_By Ra, I understand if he's nervous but this is straining my already short patience._'

Taking Yami's arm, Bakura threw it back onto Yami's face with a little more force than necessary. Yami bolted up.

"What's going on?"

Bakura clenched his teeth. "Only that you were hitting me in your sleep and _stop_ that fidgeting!"

"I can't help it! What if Yugi hasn't forgiven what I've done?! I know I wouldn't have!" Yami cried out.

Bakura wanted to slap himself. "That's what you're worried about! Yugi is as naïve, innocent, and ignorant of the harsh world as you can get in a person! Of course he'll forgive you! It's my hikari that I'm worried about."

"Why would you need to worry? Ryou just like Yugi, there's nothing to be worried about." Bakura just let out a 'hmph' and turned the other way, clearly disbelieving what Yami said.

Yami sighed in exasperation. '_Bakura is such a pain_.'

A day later, Yami was thinking that he should add 'child' to the list of things to call the white-haired thief. He was acting exactly like a child who had his candy taken away. Bakura stomped angrily though the forest, staring at the little device that he 'borrowed' from Kaiba.

Yami panted, they've been walking for hours damn it and Bakura still was going at that ridiculous neck-breaking pace. "Bakura, slow down! Are trying to get me to the point of exhaustion?"

Bakura just ignored him. Yami just stopped walking and fumed at Bakura's behavior. '_That baka tomb robber has just exhausted the last remains of my patience!_'

Stomping his way over to Bakura who amazingly increased his pace, Yami stood in front of the ex-theif and gave him a death-glare worthy of Seto Kaiba.

"What?"

"You know what! What are trying to do!? Kill me before I see Yugi!" Yami all but shouted at Bakura who was glaring back at Yami.

"No I'm trying to find BOTH of our hikaris faster!"

"It doesn't help if I die before I see him! That ruins the whole basic point of trying to find him in the first place!"

"It's not my fault if the all-mighty pharaoh isn't use to walking!" Bakura said half-mocking, half-angrily back at Yami who was at the boiling point. This pointless argument last for several minutes until the device in Bakura's hand beeped repeatedly.

Yami looked in surprise at the little device and glanced in question at Bakura. "Why is it beeping?"

"I put some hair of Yugi's in this device. The device then uses any satellite to locate and track the person by their DNA. The only way for the device to track the wrong person is if the user puts in the wrong DNA or the person has made a clone of himself. The latter I find very unlikely though." Bakura replied.

"You still didn't answer my question." Yami pointed out.

Bakura looked at Yami. "I was getting to that if you hadn't interrupted me, pharaoh. Anyway the device beeps repeatedly if the person we're tracking is within the radius of 5 kilomters."

Yami blinked and blinked again. "…what?"

If Bakura hadn't had more control than a normal person he would have rolled his eyes but Bakura just quirked an eyebrow. "To put it in simpler terms, so that your small brain understands, Yugi is within any 5 kilometers from where we're standing."

"So what are you waiting for? Find him!" Yami replied enthusiastically. Bakura muttered something unintelligible under his breath before leading the ex-pharaoh to the right of him.

They walked in silence for what seemed like ever, only the beeping the device in Bakura's hand to break the tense silence. All of a sudden Bakura stopped and Yami lost in thought smashed into him.

"Hey what's that for?"

"Shut up pharaoh!" Bakura hissed looking around. "We're here! Yugi's signal disappeared around here awhile ago."

"Then where is he!" Yami replied, looking around also. "Hey look!"

Bakura spun around. "What?! Did you find him…" He trailed off as Yami held up a piece of rope that had clearly been thrown away sometime ago. "Yami, I didn't know you could get any stupider."

"Hey, I'm not stupid, just look at this! Doesn't this seem odd?" Yami retorted.

"No, it's just a piece of rope!" Bakura growled. '_Seriously I know the pharaoh was stupid but I never thought this stupid! I can't believe I lost to a guy like him!_'

"Exactly!"

"Explain yourself!" Bakura was confused but that didn't stop him from trying to bite Yami's head off.

"Don't you see? We are deep in Canada with no one living around here for kilometers! _Why would a piece of rope that is clearly man-made be here_?!" Yami said.

"So that means…" Bakura questioned.

"There has to be some kind of link between this rope and Yugi!" Tugging it Yami fiddled with the piece of rope throwing it from one hand to the other. "Bakura check this out. I think that it's connected to a computer!"

Hearing the word computer, Bakura snatched the rope away from Yami and inspected it himself. Taking out his laptop Bakura quickly took off all of the fibers that cover the rope (well now it isn't a rope) revealing a snake-like device. Finding the hidden plug-in after fiddling with it for a couple seconds, Bakura connected the snake-tech with his laptop. After a few minutes, Bakura said, "Ok I've accessed their computer; it's several meters below ground and has quite a couple of firewalls too."

"Open the door first. After that you can try to break through the firewalls." Yami replied impatiently.

"Oh I won't try to break through the firewalls, I will break through them! This is no different then getting past traps in a tomb." Bakura smirked as he remembered all of the times that the pharaoh thought he had outwitted him. '_There hasn't been a firewall invented or I tomb guarded that I can't get past!_'

"Say that _after_ you break through all of the barriers!" Yami replied.

Bakura scowled but put all of his attention on his work. "Three meters away from us in the northeast, that's that way." Bakura pointed in a direction, while Yami scowled. "There should be a trap door."

Yami brightened at that and hurriedly calculated how much distance was 3 meters. Stopping at the point, Yami groped around for a while on the ground before he finally found a small incline where it shouldn't be. Just as he was about to try to open it, the door opened on its own almost slamming Yami's jaw.

"BAKURA! What was that for?!" Yami glared at him.

"Hey, not my fault that you didn't think of the possibility that it was controlled by the main computer." Bakura smirked at Yami's expression.

'_He is dead once I get back_!' Yami thought fiercely as he descended into the darkness below.

When Yami finally got to the bottom his eyes had become adjusted to the darkness and he could see pretty well. Dull concrete walls lined the silent cold hallway. The doors were closed as expected and Yami didn't try to open any of them. Knocking on walls Yami listen for a hollow sound. Suddenly he felt two presences that appeared out of no where. Both were oddly familiar. Realization hit him with full force and he spun around quickly as he could without falling over.

"Yugi…" Yami breathed. Yugi was beautiful; Yami could describe it in a million different words. He was taller now reach only several centimeters below him. His body was lean and a bit muscular. At least Yugi's tri-colored hair that resembles his own was the same, still soft and vibrant. But it was his eyes that were completely different, the deep amethyst he was used to seeing were pale from spending little time in the sun. Even worse, they stared at Yami with such utter emotionless. '_Oh, what happened to you, Yugi?_'

"Atemu." Yugi voice was curt and Yami's body flinched as his other name fell from Yugi's lips.

"Yugi, please let me explain. I'm sorry. I'm sorr – " Yami was cut off as Yugi looked up with eyes that blazed with anger.

"_Sorry! Sorry! _It's too late for that, Atemu. Six years too late." Yugi hissed at him.

Yami winced at his words. '_Damn it! When did I become such a coward?!_'

"I know! I realized that, Yugi and I've blamed myself over and over again! Can't you forget and forgive me?" Only too late that Yami realized it was the wrong thing to say.

"_Forget and forgive you!_ Who do you think you are, you bastard?! Do you really think that Yugi will be able to do that so easily! You funkin' shattered his mindset! And you expect him to forgive you! Never mind forget!" The words were so venomous and hatred dripped with every word that Marik spoke. (Except Yugi's name, I mean who could hate Yugi?!)

Yami glared back at him. "This is none of your business, Marik!"

"If this concerns Yugi, which it obviously does, it _is_ my business whether you like or not!" Marik replied glaring with the same force.

"Why are you so concerned? A few years ago, you wouldn't even glance at him?!"

"Because unlike some self-proclaimed asshole, Yugi isn't an arrogant prick who enjoys everyone bowing to him like he's god!"

"How _dare_ you?! You don't even deserve to be in the same country let alone the same room with Yugi! You psy-" For the second time Yami was interrupted.

"Who gave you the power to decide whether or not Marik is worthy to be in my presence?! That's _my_ decision and I have you know that I _like _Marik for company. He respects my decisions and doesn't try to manipulate me like _you_ did! I'm though with talking to you. I can handle you trying to get me to forgive you but I _won't_ tolerate you badmouthing my friends. If you're as naïve as to think that I will forgive you just like that then you don't know me as well as you think you do!" Yugi voice was calm but it gave Yami a bottomless feeling in his stomach. "Bakura is with you is he not? You can tell him that Ryou feels the same way I do and refuses to speak or contact him in anyway! So both of you can butt out of our lives, once and for all!"

Yami was to say shocked and speechless. He only snapped out of his revere when Yugi started to walk away from him. "Yugi, wait. Please."

When Yugi kept walking, Yami reached for his wrist to hold him in place but to his astonishment the arm moved lightening fast out of his grasp.

Marik smirked. "You think that Yugi would be the same after six years. He's the fastest in speed and strategy we have in our organization. You would be a fool if you thought that you could ever catch him."

Yami seethed, his expression twisting into a look of utter loathing at the other man. That loathing turned into pure jealousy when Marik touched Yugi on the shoulder, the smaller male not shying away from his touch, but actually _leaning_ in.

Marik's smirk widened when he saw Yami's face. "Come on Yugi we're going."

Yugi nodded and before Yami could blink they were gone. Yugi was gone and he had made things even worse then before.

"Damn it to Hell!!" Yami shouted as he pounded the wall beside him. Only his own voice rang back to him in the once again silent hallways.

**A/N: Thank God!! I thought I would never, ever finish this chapter!! Things will get more interesting so stay tuned! Oh and who do you think the pairs should be? Vote in your review! And if the pairing its there you can suggest it!**

**Ryou:**

**Bakura/Ryou**

**Ryou/Yugi**

**Ryou/Atemu**

**Ryou/(someone else, you have to tell me)**

**Yugi:**

**Yugi/Atemu**

**Yugi/Bakura**

**Yugi/Ryou**

**Yugi/(someone else)**

**If you don't like the MarikMalik pairing let me know too. Until next time! ^_^**


	5. Trouble

**A/N: I can't believe that I got such a positive response to this story! I never thought I would do this well! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who is going to review! Now enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5: Trouble

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou mentally jump out of his skin as a furious slam erupted out of nowhere somewhere behind his back. On the outside however, Ryou only tensed slightly.

"Was that really _necessary_ Yugi?!" Ryou hissed between clenched teeth. "It really doesn't help me concentrate."

Silence met his reply and Ryou frowned. Usually Yugi would reply with his usual 'how do you do that' remark. It was their usual, familiar routine in a life where familiarity was almost nonexistent. Turning he whispered to Malik. "Take over for me for a few minutes ok."

Malik nodded and quickly hooked up the two high-speed computers and then he resumed scanning the security to hack in.

Ryou turned to look at Yugi and his eyes slightly widened at his friend's appearance. Yugi's eyes were hard like diamond and his body movements were fluid and snakelike, he looked like a predator. Even his hair seemed stiff. Ryou frowned slightly, the only other time he saw Yugi like this was when a bulky merchant tried to beat him for trying to 'steal' his own item. Ryou shivered slightly, he pitied whoever had gotten Yugi so riled up. Ryou opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Yugi seemed to read his mind and beat him to it.

"We found the two that infiltrated our base."

'_Another symptom, Yugi never talks that seriously._' Ryou thought. "So, who were they?"

Yugi turned and if possible his eyes burn with ice fire and he spat out two names that made his body freeze.

"Atemu and Bakura."

Ryou's eyes widened. "What…how did they find out where we were?"

Yugi abruptly turned away and stalked out of the room. Marik sighed, he had done the mind-reading this time, only digging far enough to find out how the bastards had found them. "Kaiba."

Realization dawned. "You mean they have help from Kaiba!"

Marik shoot him an exasperated glance. "Did I ever say that those two bastards have help from Kaiba? That jerk wouldn't help them…his pride is too big for that. They probably hacked into his main computer's mainframe and used all of his satellites to track any electronic signal and see if it belonged to Yugi or you. They probably didn't have the exact point of our base but used a DNA tracker to follow Yugi up to the point where he entered the base."

Ryou nodded in understanding. "So who is the hacker, Atemu?"

"Bakura."

"Bakura!" Ryou's eyes narrowed. "So it's us versus our ex-yamis."

Marik sweatdropped at Ryou furious glare to an imaginary Bakura and he wasn't even there when Atemu verbally attacked Yugi. '_Note to self, never EVER get on the wrong side of both of them._'

Malik just snickered. "Hey Ryou, I could use some help here!"

Ryou broke off from his glare and stalked over to where Malik was sitting.

"I can't seem to read this code and decipher the password at the same time." Malik said.

"Where?"

Malik watched as Ryou leaned toward the computer screen eyes darting impossibly quickly catching every single symbol and committing it to memory, fierce anger driving his senses like adrenaline. '_I have no idea how he does that. But then again I don't know how Yugi out smarts Marik in battle either and to think that both of them didn't know a single thing about fighting when they first came here. Now they're the best in their fields. _'

"Easy…the password is Aerosphere." Malik quickly typed that in and the word ACCEPTED flashed in green bold letters.

Ryou's eyes flashed with in screen in success and pressing a button he murmured. "Virus attack."

At once this little virus sent from Ryou started to eat all the data in Bakura's computer. Malik grinned of all the viruses that Ryou created this one was his favorite. This virus would eat and eat constantly but not too fast to alert the security. By the time Bakura finds this little virus almost all the data in the computer will be gone and the virus will have multiplied by the hundreds infecting all the systems linked to that computer. It was slow, steady, and reliable much like Ryou.

"That ought to crash his computer and now…" Ryou sent yet another virus except it was the type that destroyed alarmingly quickly and used that to destroy the link. "There that should do it."

Straightening up, Ryou turned to Malik. "Everything is okay now but we are going to have to move."

Malik nodded. "I know."

"Okay, I'm going to see what's wrong with Yugi." Ryou said as he headed toward the door but stopped when he heard Marik's voice.

"_You_ are going to Yugi's _room_, half-naked and dressed in a towel? When he's like that too? Good luck." Marik smirked at him.

Ryou fought down a blush. "It's not like that! I was concerned about him! And how am I supposed to dress with all of you here."

Marik smirk widen. "Go ahead I don't mind." His smirk quickly turned into a scowl when Malik slapped the backside of his head.

"What was that for?!" Marik said scowling at an amused Malik.

"_That_ was for you flirting with someone, right in front of me. If you're going to behave like that then I not going to be your boyfriend." Malik promptly turned around and walked out the door held open by Ryou.

Gaping for a few seconds, Marik finally tooked in what Malik said and raced after him shouting that Malik couldn't break up with him, it was against the laws of the universe.

Ryou just sighed heavily and then smiled at the whole scene. "And they say Yugi and me have too many of the same arguments."

Closing the door, Ryou changed and then headed over to Yugi room, the door opening before Ryou got within five feet. '_Great, if Yugi is that alert then how I am suppose to get any information out of him!_'

Closing the door that lead into Yugi's room behind him, he was startle to see that everything that Yugi own of importance and everything that wasn't of importance was all packed and sorted into neat suitcases.

Before Ryou had time to gawk, Yugi's voice cut though the air. "I know why you are here, to make me tell you what happen between Atemu and me, right? I'll save you the trouble of forcing it out of me and tell you now."

Ryou just stared at him and Yugi sighed. "I know you will just force it out of me later so why not save time and tell you now so you can pack up everything and we can leave as soon as possible."

Ryou nodded, it was grounded into all four of Malik, Marik, Ryou and Yugi's heads that if anyone infiltrated their base and lived then they would moved immediate to a new location.

"So what are you waiting for, sit down." As soon as Ryou got comfortable Yugi told him what happen in the hall.

xxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

Meanwhile a very, very, very, very, extremely, very, very, very, very, very, very depressed spirit walked back up the steps. Atemu felt like his soul had been sent to the Shadow Realm and beaten within an inch of his life. Flinging the iron trap door open as he emerged from underground, Atemu dragged his feet back to Bakura who was cursing in every single language he knew.

One look at Atemu's face told Bakura everything he had to know. "You lost them didn't you…?"

Atemu nodded and braced himself for the verbal on slaught.

"PHAROH, YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING CAN YOU!!!! YOU FLEA BITTEN MONGREL!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU EVEN DEFEATED ME BACK THEN WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN PULL THIS OFF YOU ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS!!!"

Atemu flinched at the last word. When Bakura finally calmed down, he stared at him with cold eyes.

"So what's your sorry excuse?"

"Marik."

"What?" Bakura seemed to be a little taken a back by this.

"Marik, he was there with Yugi." Atemu replied hurt evident in his eyes when he mentioned Yugi's name.

"And Ryou?" Bakura pressed on.

"He wasn't with him." Atemu replied. "Most likely Ryou was the one who crashed your computer."

Bakura glared at him. "What makes you think that?"

Atemu replied bluntly. "Yugi and Marik were there with me. Malik practically doesn't even know a thing about computers, so Ryou is the only person left who could combat you in hacking."

"Is that a compliment I hear coming from you?" Bakura smirked.

"Never. Look I don't want to talk about it, next time you go when we find them." Atemu said indifferently.

Bakura frowned. '_Great. He's going into __**that**__ mode again._'

Atemu caught Bakura's frown and replied, "Don't try to stop me. You wouldn't be able to anyway."

Bakura muttered. "Wasn't going to." Then he resumed trying to fix his laptop but to no avail.

"Pharoh, we have to go back to Domino. I need a new laptop."

"Hn."

Rolling his eyes, Bakura got up and just walked away from Atemu knowing he would follow.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So…Toka's been destroyed has he." A cold, indifferent drawled. Thin lips turned into a half-smirk, half-sneer. "He was never much use to me, anyway."

A teenager, about twenty or so was kneeling in front of the throne the man was sitting on. Light blonde hair felled into crystal blue eyes as he spoke using low tones. "So father, what should I do?"

"You, my son," Smirking cruelly. "Are to continue your brother, Toka's mission: Capture and bring here alive, Yugi and Ryou, the Hashuzoh's greatest mercenaries."

This time the son's lips smirked. "Is there any way you would prefer I do it."

Cold ice blue eyes stared back. "No, just make sure you get both of them to trust you." The ice blue eyes hardened even further. "If you fail you know the punishment, don't you?"

The blonde nodded briskly. "I am not afraid of the punishment, father, I will do anything to serve you."

The cold voice purred. "Good my boy…now see to it you don't."

Nodding once again, the pale blonde turned and walked to the side doorway. Opening the iron clad door, he salute his father and his master once more and exited.

Once the blonde was safely out of the room, his eye became harder than diamond and a cruel sneer was planted on his face.

'_Just you wait, I'll get you and your little friend Yugi, and then finally complete and utter power will be mine.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! Thanks for all of the reviews on the story! I hope in the next chapter I can get the plot to move a little faster and maybe write a bit more.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews!!!! ^_^**

_**Fluffy**_


	6. Back

**A/N: Last chapter, a new enemy appears…but who are they and what do they want? Stay tuned! (Okay…that was lame…but anything to keep people interested!) I have a very bad sense of humor. So if you think this is lame, it probably is.**

**Disclaimer: I sent off Marik to vouch that Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to me. But until he comes back, Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6: Back

* * *

Ryou seethed as he stomped through the halls in fury. '_I can't believe them! They dare to tell us to…to! URGH!! Forget and forgive my ass!_'

The albino opened the door with such force that one of its hinges came undone. Ignoring it, he threw all his belongings and equipment in large suitcases. The other equipment that couldn't be carried, mostly computers and other security tools that were erased of any information they contained.

Ryou stared solemnly at the high-tech computer he had just recently updated, sighing in defeat; he grabbed the blue-prints for all of his machines and crashed the mother computer. Organizing them in secret compartments, he then threw normal clothes and everyday accessories on top and snapped shut all of the suitcases. After double checking that he had everything he need, Ryou walked out the door, turned left and continued to the end of the hall where he tapped the wall a few times in the correct place and sequence and the wall opened for him.

Before him was a long tunnel that stretched to the edge of the Atlantic Ocean on his right was a staircase leading down to four motorcycles. Ignoring the motorcycles for now, Ryou placed his hand on another piece of wall and a new doorway opened. Carrying his suitcases in Ryou saw one lone jet submarine that was, of course, partly designed by him. The submarine jet was dark blue at the bottom and gradually grew lighter at the top.

The sub jet wasn't very big, enough to fit four people comfortably with some extra room. Ryou quickly walked over to the jet and loaded his things in the on to the special compartment meant for luggage. After Ryou checked that everything was secure, he doubled back into the other room and pressed a button on each of the motorcycles. The said transportation began to fold in on itself and soon resembled a compacted mini-mini bike.

"That was fast."

Turning slightly toward the opened doorway, Ryou glimpsed tanned Egyptian skin, and semi-normal crazy, dirty blond hair. "Malik."

Walking over, Malik said, "Need some help with that?" Without waiting for an answer, he lifted up two of the ultra mini bikes that were surprisingly light considering their actually size and moved toward the secret doorway. Rolling his eyes, Ryou followed soon after.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A few hours later, Ryou and company found themselves deep under the ocean, eating lunch. Yugi was eating mechanically, apparently unaware of his surroundings. Ryou mentally winced in sympathy; he could only imagine the pain that Yugi felt at seeing Atemu again. He didn't deserve to feel this pain.

Ryou gripped his chopsticks tighter in his hand and released a controlled breath. Turning to Malik, who was heading the sub, he asked. "What's our destination?"

"Hmm…" Malik replied. "We're going to stop in Europe for a while and then make our way over Asia. I've wanted to check up on our other branches for a while now."

"…How many branches do we have?" Marik asked, flipping and closing a switchblade in boredom.

Malik removed one of his hands that was typing and began typing on another key-board. Glancing at the screen, he said, "We have roughly about 256."

"Roughly?"

"I have no idea if any of them have been found or destroyed by a natural disaster. Or if they have just collapsed on themselves. It has been a few years." Malik responded.

"Our bases aren't that fragile," Marik said, deep purple-eyes resting on the tanned, light blonde of Malik's head.

"I know. And I haven't heard any recent disasters nearby their location, but it's better to be careful. Our East Cana – " Malik was abruptly cut off as Marik languidly threw the switchblade, sheathed, at Malik's head. Snatching the gadget right out of mid-air with his body half-turned to face his mischievous lover, Malik glared at Marik, eyes promising retribution if the throw was just for his pure amusement.

Marik tilted his head sideways, towards Yugi and Ryou and the glare melted off Malik's face.

Of course.

How could he be so stupid?

"Our East Kilimanjaro base might also have fallen already." Malik continued his tone a bit tighter than before. "We haven't been there for five years."

Yugi raised his head then, eyes regaining a bit of their light as memories flowed through him. "Our first base…"

Ryou gave a tiny smile at his words. "You mean our first hell."

"The best year of my life," Marik replied smirking. "Ah, I think I laughed my ass off more times that year than ever in my god-given life."

Yugi snorted his eyes brighter. "That must mean that your ass must have surgically sown back on. Hey, Malik, what's it like sleeping with a person whose butt falls off every time he laughs?"

"A real pain in the ass." Malik replied, smirking.

Ryou buried his head in his hands. "Oh no, sexual 'ass' jokes. Yugi, please don't reply to –"

"I knew Marik couldn't be seme for a valid reason."

Ryou groaned in despair.

"You bastard..." Marik growled out, hellish fire burning in his eyes, his hands armed with long, gleaming knives.

"No! Not in the sub!"

"Take this!"

CRACK!

Ryou sighed as he side-stepped a flying knife. "I better get my scuba gear…"

XxXxXxXxX

"This is your fault!!" Malik pointed, sneering, at Marik, who just then shook his dripping wet, blond locks all over the place, hitting Ryou, Yugi, and Malik who were all nearby disposing of their air tanks to the ground. "You idiot! Don't hit us with more sea water!"

"You're already dripping wet, Malik." Marik replied, shaking his head and entire body furiously, like a dog after a relaxing swim. "Calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down! You sunk my _Antygone_! Do you know how many years, how much time, how much labor a put into building, caring, and nurturing her?!!" Malik shrieked, his hysteria at losing his favorite submarine overriding any common sense. "I like to see you lose the Millennium Rod from a tantrum and then you can tell me to fucking calm down!!"

Ryou raised his hands in a calming gesture. "Mal, easy, you memorized the blue prints right? _Antygone_ was the only sub you wouldn't let me help you with and created yourself. I'm sure you can make another."

"It's not the _same_. If you had a pet cat and then that cat died. And then get another one, that cat is not the same as the previous one!! I'll never see _Antygone_again!" Malik wailed.

Yugi patted Malik on the back, "I'm sure she's in a better place wherever she is."

"_She's_ around three miles under the surface of the god-forsaken ocean! On the Tropic of Cancer, off the border of…where is this?"

"Western Sahara."

"Off the border of Western Sahara, over a mile away from the coast!!" Malik heaved.

Marik sighed exasperated. His lover was so immature at times. "It was just a submarine."

"_Just a submarine?_" Malik growled about to transform into a new, deadlier version of Satan.

Marik, the devil himself, unshaken, sauntered right up to Malik, grabbed the enraged, trembling slim shoulders and before his other half could say another word, Marik kissed him. He kissed with enough force to muffle the protests and angry words, but his tongue stayed on the outside of Malik's mouth.

He wasn't stupid enough to stick his tongue into someone's mouth, who by all means wanted to skewer him alive. Skillfully catching the two fists that were about to land heavy bruises on his shining golden skin – and his skin _was_golden. Marik quickly brought the two raised arms of his lover down and then behind the two of them so Malik was forced to slouched down and tilted his head back. Malik froze a split second in surprise, giving Marik ample time to get a short swipe of his inner cheek, a bit salty from the ocean despite the oxygen mask.

A few seconds later, they parted – Malik out of breath and Marik with an insanely large smirk on his face.

The smirk faded and Marik reached up to touch Malik's wet hair. "I'm sorry, Malik. But that sub's gone. I didn't mean to sink it. Things just got quickly out of hand. You know I have a short temper."

Malik leaned into the touch automatically and a hint of the smirk returned to Marik's face.

"I'll even help you build a new one." He offered.

Malik's eyes widened to saucers. "No."

Marik was flabbergasted, "What? Why?"

"Titanium steel somehow breaks in your hands." Malik replied as if it made all the sense in the world.

As Marik and Malik bickered back and forth, Yugi and Ryou glanced at one another.

"This is going to take a while." Yugi commented.

Ryou nodded, "I'm going to take a nap. You?"

"Climb a tree," he replied and paused, "And then take a nap."

"Never tell them we went somewhere to sleep?"

"Agreed."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Passports please."

Ryou handed four dark blue objects. Rectangular and covered in soft leather, these four were one of the many they had for overseas trips. These ones were less used by them and as such perfect for getting place to place unnoticed.

"KYAAAA!!! Likun!!"

Ryou gave a deep sigh, his dyed blond locks swaying slightly as he heard the enthusiastic girls crowd around Marik and Malik.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked up at the woman behind the desk and smiled angelically, "No, nothing's wrong. Is there something wrong with the passports?"

The woman melted, sighing happily. "No, Mr. Yama. Everything's perfect."

"Thank you very much." Ryou replied, dipping his head in thanks as he turned. He had only walked a few steps when another pair of feet slid smoothly in beat with his.

"How was it?"

"Better than most. She didn't try to get me in bed." Ryou answered Yugi, whose green eyes laughed.

"Ah," Yugi replied, rubbing the corner of his eyes. "These contacts are annoying."

"That's because you used the hard ones." Ryou replied, depositing the bought tickets in his pocket. "You're eyes would look much better with the softer ones."

"That would ruin the entire point," Yugi answered, tugging at his black hair. "Unlike you guys, I don't try to be flashy or draw attention. Look at the two buffoons over there! I bet they're egos are inflating at the rate of fire on gasoline with all those girls draping themselves over them!"

Ryou glanced at the large group of people they were heading towards. Malik stood back to back with Marik, two drop-dead gorgeous, tanned, black-haired, blue-eyed twins. Currently Marik was leaning over a shorter, pretty Chinese, asking her something.

"He's saying, 'Were you crying out Likun or Rikun? If it's the former I'll have to remedy that'." Yugi supplied.

"You're like a dog, sensitive nose, ears, sharp sight and all." Ryou teased, relieved at the hot, embarrassed blush across Yugi's face.

"Dogs are color blind. I'm not color blind." Yugi pouted.

"That's beside the point!" Ryou hummed.

Yugi scowled while Ryou laughed lightly. "Don't be so tense. You'll scare away all of the ladies."

The Chinese girls turned in unison, drawn toward his light, airy voice. As one they stepped toward him, asking. "Who are you?"

Ryou smiled brightly and then lied outright. "Tao Yama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yugi quickly hopped out of the way as the swarm closed in and started hammering poor Ryou with question after question.

"Sheesh, sometimes I feel like females are natural interrogators." Yugi said, crossing his arms, the long sleeves of his huge sweater dropping over his small hands as he did so.

"You said it." Malik responded, standing next to Yugi, his upper body leaned back a bit to give off a devastatingly sexy image.

The shorter man glanced at his companion. "You left Rikun to deal with them, didn't you?"

"He handles them better than I do." The Egyptian defended. "Besides I'm not good with any women besides my sister."

"Then why are you wearing such a provocative and suggestive outfit!" Yugi demanded, looking at the tight, low-waist black leather pants and the pure black, silk shirt that left the top open a good deal.

"Rikun forced me into this," Malik rubbed the back of his head. "It's not like I choose to. He said we had to match. Aren't you going over the top too? With that ugly brown sweater, baggy pants and those awful contacts. We not suppose to draw attention."

"Don't blame this on me! Look at the trouble you guys are causing! We should have left two hours ago!" Yugi fumed. He was sleepy, hungry, and definitely jet-lagged. They had taken four flights already, from Western Sahara to Ethiopia, from there to Saudi Arabia, Saudi Arabia to Israel, and from Israel to China. Ryou would have booked a direct flight to Japan but all the international flights were taken in the tourist rush.

"Calm down, Goji," Malik snapped. "It's not like I'm faring any better than you! At least, you're not constantly molested every other minute!"

Yugi and Malik stared each other down and then just as quickly, they deflated.

"Sorry," Yugi mumbled.

"Me too."

Yugi collapsed in a nearby seat. "I guess this means we need practice?"

"Definitely, the last time we did this was three years ago."

"Well, I have a feeling that we are going to be here for quite a while."

"Ah."

"Hm."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"AHHHH!!!!" Yugi let out a large, relaxed exhale, stretching his arms. "I thought that flight would never end!"

Malik tucked his hands behind his head. "You said it." The blonde let his gaze drifted from person to person.

Stares. Lots of them. It was the least he could expect. His bronze-tanned skin covered a smooth yet lean body. Black markings outlined piercing violet eyes and dusk-blond hair angled over his cheeks and shoulders. His build was different. Mannerisms were different. He was a foreigner in Japan, and looked the part exactly.

He could remember the first time he had come to Japan. Back then, he and Marik were still one being.

"_Look at him. His eyes are so weird."_

"_Crazy look. Ah, maybe he's a murderer?"_

"_No way. Mafia I tell you! Look at all those purple-robed people trailing after him."_

Malik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was long ago. It didn't matter now. Warmth around his shoulders prompted him to raise his eyelids.

"This time I'm here in the flesh." Marik whispered, slightly nuzzling Malik's ear while tightening the arm around his love's shoulders.

"Ah, I know." Malik smiled, violet eyes softening. "I know."

"Malik. Marik."

Both of the Egyptians turned toward Yugi's voice, soft and steely, and froze.

"You!" Marik snarled, drawing Malik closer to him. "What are you doing here?"

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I think I got a toothache…I just wrote a fluffy filler! Ah! Poor guys…the hard stuff is coming up.

If you guys have any ideas on where to go with this I'll be happy to hear them.

Reviews = Inspiration = Chapter


End file.
